


Bad Breakup

by Cassandra Singer (JohnHolmes)



Series: Short Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Monsters, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnHolmes/pseuds/Cassandra%20Singer
Series: Short Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901617





	Bad Breakup

She stood over his blood drenched corpse. “Oh, sweetheart” she purred. “It’s not you, it’s me."  
The body stayed where it was. "No response? Well I suppose I did do all of the talking”.  
She left the apartment, gaining concerned and horrified stares from all that she passed. There was a piece of him stuck in her teeth. She picked it out and swallowed it, heading for the city center.

Time to have some real fun.


End file.
